A Cloak, A Stone, A Wand and The One Ring
by Red trubble2
Summary: set in 5th year. Harry, Hermione, and Luna are working in the RoR when they leave they end up soaked and on the borders of Rivendale
1. Timeline

**A/N- i own nothing except my plot line and some relationship ideas**

 **chap 1 summary and basic background info**

Everything is mostly the same up until end of 4th year except

Harry and Luna are in a relationship

Harry, Ron, Luna and Hermione attempts to become animaguses

Harry, Luna and Hermione become magical animaguses (not telling cause their important later). Ron becomes a fox

Everything else the same till the end where

Cedric lives – when wormtail casts the AK Cedric tries to run but trips on gravestone and hits his head causing a bad injury and knocking him unconscious.

Wormtail does the ritual to give voldie a proper body.

Harry casts the _sana animam meam et contine_ spell ( **heal soul and contain** ) which leads to all voldies horcruxes being reabsorb causing him agony. Harry also in agony from scar manages to summon the cup and gets back to Hogwarts with Cedric.

Harry gets back to Hogwarts thinking that Cedric is dead but find out he isnt and madame Pomfrey if able to heal him

After this point events stay the same.

5th year

Harry gets his occlumency lessons starting from second week of term.

Hermione learns of the undetectable extension charm and creates her beaded purse

Harry and Hermione go to Chamber of Secrets and collect all the basilisk fangs and as much of the venom they can and then places them in Hermione's beaded purse

 **Other events stay the same mostly till a week before Xmas including DA**

Dumbeldore comes to view 1 of Snape's lessons when Harry cast the protago charm this ends up causing Snape's legimence spell to backfire in to Snape who falls into Dumbeldore, who was planning on shielding himself so had his wand out causing it to be thrown into the air, Harry catches the elder wand and in doing so gains it allegiance. However, Harry gives the wand back to Dumbeldore after viewing the memory from Snape causing the oclumency lessons to be cancelled

Whilst in DA training Hermione disarms Harry causing the elder wands allegiance to switch to her.

Harry has the vision of Nagini attacking Arthur Weasley and tells Dumbeldore.

Ron and Ginny fall out with Harry telling him they no longer want to be friends because he is constantly causing their family to be in danger. They quit the DA, the Weasley twins tell Harry not to worry and that they will always have his back.


	2. 5th Year

**Chap 2 - 5** **th** **year**

Harry, Hermione go to Grimmuled place for the holidays.

As I'm walking down the stairs at Grimmuled place I see Hermione and say the same thing that I have for the two day that I've been here for "good morning Mya, what's for breakfast?". "It's the same as it has been for the last two days Harry. Cereal, porridge, toast and a regular fried breakfast." is what she always replies to me and as normal she replied in the same manner "Oh, Harry?" she enquires. "Yes Hermione? " I ask, ' _this is new we usual don't talk to each other until after breakfast and we meet in the library coz I'm always the last one down to eat. I really need to get up earlier.'_ I think to myself "there's an owl for you, see you later what would you think about studying some offensive spells when we meet up in the library after you've eaten?" she asks me ' _I have an owl, who would be writing to me other than Luna but she always uses a_ _n Osprey so it isn't her. Offensive spells would be great we've been focused on defensive spells so it would be nice to learn some more offensive spell, I should reply to Hermione now she's starting to look peeved._ I thought to myself "Thanks Hermione and yeah I'd love to learn some more offensive spells thanks." I replied. Then continued on to the kitchen. _Ah there the owl it looks very regal lets see what this is about._

Dear Mr, Potter

It has come to our attention that you did not come to gringgots

during the summer to claim you inheritance. In order to correct

this mistake I would like to invite you to Gringots bank on the

2nd of January in order to discuss with you inheritance and any

financial arrangement you would like to make after gaining your

inheritance. You are aloud to bring someone along with you if

you would like to act as an advisor or moral support the choice

is yours. No appointment time is necessary, please drop by any

any time on the 2nd that is best for you. If you are unable to make

this date or would like to bring the meeting forward just send me

an owl detailing the time and date you would be available. I expect

your conformation or rejection of this meeting sometime today.

Yours sincerely,

Boglrod,

Head of the Potter vaults at Gringots

"HERMIONE, I NEED YOU." I yelled as I ran toward the library knowing that was where she was with the letter clutched in my hand and breakfast forgotten. "what's all this racket about Harry, you gonna wake up my mothers portrait (distant shouting about pure blood nonsense) too late" said Sirius. I finaly reached the library "read this" I said as I thrust the letter into her hands "do you know what this is about?" I asked, the look she gave me. " I may, if I even had the chance to read it." she said "sorry" I replied sheepishly. She opend the letter and started to read.

Dear Mr, Potter

It has come to our attention that you did not come to gringgots

during the summer to claim you inheritance. In order to correct

this mistake I would like to invite you to Gringots bank on the

2nd of January in order to discuss with you inheritance and any

financial arrangement you would like to make after gaining your

inheritance. You are aloud to bring someone along with you if

you would like to act as an advisor or moral support the choice

is yours. No appointment time is necessary, please drop by any

any time on the 2nd that is best for you. If you are unable to make

this date or would like to bring the meeting forward just send me

an owl detailing the time and date you would be available. I expect

your conformation or rejection of this meeting sometime today.

Yours sincerely,

Boglrod,

Head of the Potter vaults at Gringots

"Harry, I have no idea what this is about so what do you y want to do about it?" she asked me "I think I'm going to go but I don't want to let any of the adults know because they would try to stop me. However it says I can take someone with me. So I was thinking may you would, go with me to help me figure out what to do?" I decided to ask after thinking about it for a short while "okay" was all she said I couldn't believe it. "Okay?" I asked carefully in case I misheard her "yes, you idiot I said okay I'll come with you but I think we should go tomorrow as it would be the 23rd and everybody's rushing around getting things ready for Christmas so they would be less likely to notice us missing, but how will we get to Diagon without being noticed?" Hermione asked me, _yes she did say yes she would come with me, and that is a valid point how will we … wait a minute..._ " how about we use the cloak and when Mr. Weasley is going to work tomorrow seeing as nobody would be watching the floo we could use it to get to the Leaky Cauldron and go from there to Gringots _"_ okay you sent the reply with the change of date and let them know that we'll be their in the morning, you may also want to write to Luna to let her know what's happening." she told me "i was planning too, see u in a min." I yelled behind me to her.

 _Okay 1_ _st_ _reply to Gringots... done, now write to lune to tell her what's happened... done, now back to Hermione and researching offensive spells I can't wait till I get back to Hogwarts and can practice preforming them, I wonder why don't we also practice offensive skills such as sword fighting or hand to hand combat I am sure I saw a weaponry room in here somewhere and if not we could always ask the RoR to provide Weaponry to practice with. I'll have to ask Luna and Hermione what they think god thing I haven't sent Luna's letter yet coz Hedwigs out hunting._ I was thinking to myself as I walked into the library. "Hermione what would you think about learning some offensive skills such as sword fighting or hand to hand?" I asked her "actually that a really good idea and I already know some mixed martial art as my dad puts me in classes during the summer and he's taught me how to use daggers properly I could try to teach you and Luna what I know." she tells me "also i've heard goblins make the best weaponry so how about we find out if the batilisk fangs can be turnd into some Swords and daggers we have plenty long enough to make swords and we could sell some to afford them, that is if you agree, but I think we would need to find out what types of swords we are beast with if we do." Hermione suggested and all I could thing was _why didn't I think of that?_ And _brilliant, I need to send that letter to Luna straight away to find out if she's used a sword or not, wait a minute theirs Hedwig and she's got a letter. "_ Hermione that's a great idea and yes I do agree also theirs an armoury in this house I've seen it I just don't remember which floor. Hey their Hedwig who's that from girl" Headwid handed me the letter "Luna, I should have known. Lets see what she has to say" I said to Hermione and Hedwig.

Hi, Harry and Hermione

Don't worry about anything the meeting is going to go great the

Nargels told me before you ask how I know. Also Hermione I'd

love to learn hand to hand combat but I'm already trained with

daggers. Harry, you would suit a broad sword Hermione you'll

work best with 2 katanas and I work with a rapier I was trained

with swords as was most children in the magical world. You'll

see what I mean later. Love you Harry, I'll see you both at

Hogwarts.

Love Luna

"Harry, how did she? And she couldn't have got your letter yet could she?" Hermione asked completely confused "I have no idea and no she couldn't have got my letter yet as I hadn't sent it coz I was waiting for Hedwig to get back from her hunt before I sent it, but then again it is Luna she always seems to know what's happening before it happens or as its happening where ever she is but the answered the question about the swords doesn't it?" I told Hermione "we've got about an hour till lunch should we start researching spells after, and look for the armoury now as I know you wont believe Luna about the swords until you try them yourself?" I said to Hermione "How did you ….?" "Hermione I know you, I know what your like and at times I can almost see the way your brain work, not that I makes much since to me, but your my best friend and have always been there for me. So I'll go ask Sirius where the armoury is." I told Hermione as I started to walk away in search of Sirius. "Harry, thank you and yeah lets wait until after lunch to research." Hermione said to me softly.

 _Ah ha their he is_ "Padfoot!" I called out "What's up Prongslet?" "well I know I saw an armoury around the house somewhere but I can't seem to find it. Do you think you could show me where it is?" I asked "Sure no problem, but why are you wanting to see the armoury?" he asked me "well to be honest Luna's been talking about how people who were magical raised were trained to use swords and I remembered how I was in 2nd year when dealing with the snake and how I felt so clumsy I thought I could impress her if I knew what I was doing with a sword and could at least handle one with a little bit of confidence." I told him _well it wasn't a complete lie as Luna did say about magical raised training with swords but I know something like this will cause Sirius to show me what I want cause he'll think I'm doing it to impress a girl._ "okay prongslet follow me and I'll show you the armoury. How about in the evenings till you go back to Hogwarts I show you how to handle a sword properly?" he offered "that would be great but would you mind if Hermione came along when I was talking about and she wanted to learn too?" I asked hesitantly "no, not at all as this is a skill all wizards and witches should learn eventually." he replied, _he sounded a bit sad I think he was hoping for some one-to-one time with me as we haven't really had any time to ourselves whilst we've been here._ "thanks Sirius, how about on the 3rd we just hang out and play some games together?" I asked him hoping it would cheer him up a bit "yeah that would be fun Harry." he replied with a smile, I then left to go find hermione when Mrs Weasley shouted us for lunch.

\- Time skip to next morning 8am-

"Harry get up, ….. Harry wake up, ….. HARRY POTTER GET OUT OF BED NOW" she eventually shouted quietly. "okay, okay I'm up." I told her groggily "sorry I didn't mean to shout but I left you as long as I could but Mr Weasley will be leaving in half an hour and you still need to eat as we don't know how long well be at the meeting at Gringots." Hermione said to me apologetic. I rush to get ready and get downstairs in order to eat I notice I only have 10 minutes left in order to eat my breakfast. "Hermione do you have the cloak? I couldn't find it this morning" I whispered to her "yes I picked it up after last nights session with Sirius as you left it on the chair, I cant believe Luna was right about my weaponry choice and yours as well" Hermione replied in the same hushed tones. "ready to go?" Hermione asked me as I polished of the last piece of toast on my plate. "Yeah lets go". So as everyone went to the front door to wish Mr Weasley a good day at work Hermione and I slipped under my cloak and manoeuvred our selves to the fireplace where we used the floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron, was mostly empty when we arrived so we quickly moved ourselves to the entrance to Diagon where we found that the ally was starting to fill with people making their way to work. So Hermione and I attempted to avoid contact with as many people as we could _I don't think we weren't successful but when we did bump into people we were near others so nothing was ever suspected._ We finally arrived at Gringots and so before we entered we removed the cloak and Hermione placed it into her beaded bag. I walked up to a teller and said "We have an appointment with my account manager Boglrod" as I was instructed to in his reply to my reply. "come this way, he is waiting for you" the teller said to us. Hermione and I followed him through a maze of corridors until finally we stopped and the teller spoke "he is in their, there is no need to knock he has been informed of your arrival at the bank" _okay creepy_ I thought but then I realised _their must have been a quicker way to reach his office if Boglrod has already been informed of our arrival. No fair we had to walk for ages to get here_. I thought to myself. We entered Boglrod's office and he gestured for us to sit down.

"well I'm sure your wondering how you can claim your inheritance as your not 17 yet? Well that is mostly because of your incident with the Goblet of Fire Mr Potter but the Minister unofficially gave you the last piece of recognition needed at the end of this past summer." Boglrod told me "errr…? Hermione are you understanding this because I'm not." I asked confused. "I might be but id prefer to find out if I'm right about my theory. Mr Boglrod would you continue with you explanation please?" Hermione said. _Great now I'm even more confused_ I thought "very well miss Granger." "Hermione, please. She interrupted "and just Harry for me please" I added "very well, then call me Boglrod, now Harry when you were entered into the Goblet of Fire the British Ministry had arranged for the age line to be put around the cup meaning that no one under the age of 17 could compete and 17 is the age of adulthood here in the wizarding world as I'm sure you know. So when Mr Crouch confirmed you had to participate it started the process of enabling you to become emancipated. However, when the Headteacher of the other schools agreed to your participation you could have claimed for emancipation then and there and would have likely been given it but you didn't so the claim was left. However, during the summer we attempted to contact you to inform you of your claim and that if you didn't claim for emancipation within the next 6 moths you would lose your claim completely but the owl's were never able to reach you. But then their was the incident at the ministry where you were given a full hearing to determine your guilt about under aged magic which is only given to adults or emancipated minors and can only be decided by the minister so that hearing showed that the minister gave consent for your emancipation meaning that you just sign these document and you will become an adult in the eyes of the law except for specific age requirements i.e. being able to buy alcohol. Meaning that ..." here I interrupted "meaning that I become responsible for my own living arrangements meaning no more Dursley's. So what do you think Mya should I sign them or not cause it looking like a good idea to me?" I asked Hermione. Her answer made me feel even happier than I already was "yes I do think you should sign them because it doen't just mean you can get away from the Dursley's but that the trace is removed from you" she told me. So I signed the document and they disappeared in a flash and then I felt a tingle run through my body "just the trace being removed" Boglrod informed me "Now that that done we can get to the main part of today's meeting your inheritance Harry. Now that you are emancipated it means that you can claim your families inheritances." here Boglrod opened a draw and removed a role of parchment a silver bowl and a silver dagger. "If you would allow 10 drops of your blood into the bowl we can find out which inheritances you can claim in order of the highest claims." so I used the dagger to cut my thumb and let 10 drops of blood enter the silver bowl, once that was achieve Boglrod mix Ink into the blood and dipped a corner of the parchment into the bowl that lead to the parchment absorbing the mix and then names a peered on the parchment. "well your strongest claims are Potter, Peveral, Griffindor and Slytherin, apparently by right of conquest." Boglrod then taps the parchment with a finger and the list of names change into 4 documents, "these documents will inform you of your assets that you own now. However the last page of each of tha documents can you separate them from the document and place them on the table, they are a list of your possessions that are not in your vaults. By separating them I can see what needs to be reclaimed and use the magic of Gringots to call them to this room." Boglrod explained at our quizzical expressions, but we did as he said and separated the last page of each document and placed them separately on the table. Boglrod looked at them and began to say something in his own language. Suddenly the room was filled with pops and the table began to overflow with objects such as books, clothes, and ornaments and even some familiar looking furniture. But the most intriguing was the fact that my clock a funny looking ring and Dumbledore's wand was their too. "Harry would you please just sign this piece of parchment to say that these objects belong to you and that they only appear after the parchments were separated and called for?" Boglrod asked me "sure no problem but I'll just have to make a bit of space on the table where I could be able to lean on so I could write my signature, Hermione would you mind holding some of this for me please?" I asked her whilst holding Dumbledore's wand and the cloak in each hand "sure pass them here" she say so I hand over the wand and cloak and then lift up the funny looking ring and a book and pass them to her but as soon as she touches the ring and is holding it she begins to scream and then collapses.

Boglrod and I are almost panicking when Hermione reawakens however when she does she is no longer holding any of the 3 objects that was handed to her. "Hermione where's my fathers invisibility cloak?" I asked her "I don't know I'd thought I was holding it." she replies to me "your not its gone along with the wand and that ring that had a funny looking stone set in it" I told her as she stood up. A soft clang rang out and so we looked down and their was the ring but the stone was missing. "Hermione may I run some test on you please to make sure your okay" Boglrod asked Hermione whilst looking extremely nervous. "okay" Hermione replied hesitantly. So once again Boglrod started speaking in his own language. _He's probably casting spells on Hermione_ I thought "Hermione I'm afraid to say that the object that disappear have become bonded to you and your magic. But the problem is, is that those objects are known as the Deathly hallows and presumed to be myth by most people. However it seemed that when you handled all 3 objects together they claimed you as their Mistress and the legends got that to own all 3 of the deathly hallows id to be be master or in this case mistress of death. All I can tell you for certain is that you have become incredibly powerful more so than you was before and you are very likely to be immortal, or it will be incredibly hard to die. I'm sorry." Boglrod explained to us "so does this mean that I will never have my dads cloak again?" I asked a little upset because I don't have many things that was my parents. Then Hermione taps me on the shoulder "here I don't know how I did it but I was thinking about the cloak and the times we've had with it and it reappeared I think this is the only one that can be re-materialised as it has a bond with you too." Hermione reasoned, as Hermione was speaking about the cloak she started to turn invisible "Hermione. Stop thinking about the cloak." I ordered her "why?" she ashed indigently "because you start turning invisible." I informed her "ohhhh." was her reply "I think that Hermione has an imprint of the cloaks magic and can control it seeing as she has become its mistress but I think she has truly gained it allegiance as she has turned completely invisible instead of really translucent like before when she returned the cloak to you, Harry. Hermione focus on wanting to be visible" Boglrod instructed and Hermione once more became visible. "Hermione because of this incident you do know you have the right to be emancipated in the magical world if you would like" Boglrod informed "I'd love to Boglrod" and so Boglrod withdrew another set of emancipation papers that was a little thinner that the ones I had signed, and Hermione signed them causing her to become an emancipated minor in just the magical world. "now you have any questions you would like to ask I believe that I have done everything I can for you." Boglrod told us.

"Actual Boglrod we were after a bit of information about whether goblins could craft basilisk fangs into swords or daggers?" Hermione enquired. "yes we could make basilisk weponry but it would cost a lot but a bit less if the fangs were supplied for us to work with." Boglrod replied "just a few more questions how much would a basilisk fang cost on average?" was Hermione's next question _I know where she's was going with this_ I thought to myself "for an average sized fang that would make 3 daggers it would cost about £5000 - £8000 if the fang wasn't damaged in anyway" was Boglrod's reply "so how much would it cost us to have 4 swords and 12 basilisk fang daggers made if the fangs were supplied?" I asked "well it would normal cost £1,250,000 but if the fangs are provided it would be £1 million as we wouldn't have to find extra long fangs to create the swords." Boglrod informed us "why are tou planning on asking us to make this for you?" Boglrod asked us " honestly, yes but we were wondering would you like to do a bit of trading in exchange for the weaponry?" I asked once again "well it would depend on what you would be trading and how much of it you would trade." was Boglrod's answer. "can we change rooms first before continuing because this on is a bit cramped at the moment?" Hermione asked Boglrod before I could say anything else. "certainly, follow me then." and Boglrod lead us to the room connected to his office. "Hermione, lets show him what we would trade." I called to her once I entered the room. So Hermione went and placed her beaded beg down ad reached in and started removing giant basilisk fang after basilisk fang until their was approximately 20 giant basilisk fangs leaning against the wall. "would some of these plus providing the fangs for the weapons to be made out of be sufficient payment for your services?" Hermione asked Boglrod who had gone very quiet and still after the 5th fang was removed.

"I'm afraid I can't make deals of this magnitude on behalf of Gringots bank would you mind waiting whilst I get someone who could?" Boglrod asked very shakily "If their isn't enough fangs we've got more" I called as Hermione said "we wouldn't mind at all Boglrod" and Boglrod sprinted out of the room.

"you idiot Harry." Hermione called as she walked over and punched me in the arm "Oww. And why am I an idiot?" I asked genuinely confused "he was shocked when we brought out the 5th fang and then we continued bringing out fangs and he said he couldn't make deals 'of that magnitude' meaning we've gone above the price limit and then you shout 'we've got more' he's in shock and you just went and made it worse. That is why your an idiot Harry." Hermione chastised.

A few minutes later in comes another goblin looking very annoyed and then shocked after seeing the fangs and then he runs out of the room after another 10 minutes of waiting I was about to start talking when a very regal looking goblin enters the room. "I have been told that you prefer to be called Harry, and Hermione." the regal looking goblin asks so we both nod our heads "then call me Ragnock I'm the head of the bank and the only goblin authorised to make deals on large scales such as these. I've been told that you would like to exchange some basilisk fangs for some basilisk fang weaponry is this true?" he asks. I go to open my mouth to answer when Hermione says "yes lord Ragnock this is true" and then in a whisper "harry let me deal with this. Keep your mouth shut." the look on her face makes me nod and keep quiet. Ragnock looks amused when he speaks "just Ragnock please, and may I ask how you acquired basilisk fans of this size?" he enquired whist gesturing to the basilisk fangs "well when Harry here was in his second year their was an incident regarding the school and it turned out it was 1000 year old basilisk and Harry ended up killing the basilisk with the sword of his for farther Godric Grifindore. But due to the age of the beast it had grew in massive proportions the fang you see are from that creature Ragnock." Hermione answered " well then 10 fangs and the ones to be turned into weaponry would be sufficient trade for your weapons it was 4 swords and 12 daggers correct?" he asked and looked for conformation from Hermione who answered by nodding "good the types of swords that would be required would be ….?" Ragnock asked "2 katanas, a broadsword and a rapier" was the answer given by Hermione "well due to the size of the fangs 2 swords can be made from each one and 10 daggers can be made from a single fang so 14 basilisk fangs will be required in total but due to the fact that we will have a lot extra from one of the fangs we will add a ever sharp, unbreakable and return to holster spells along with the holsters for all the weapons which will be made from Hungarian Horntail dragon hide which will leave you with approximately £1000 in change would you like that now or on delivery of the weapons. "how about when weapons are delivered if we could arrange to pick the weapons up from the shrieking shack and have an adaptable but unbreakable disillusionment charm placed on them set to our magical signature and then you could keep the extra £1000 and a bottle of basilisk venom." I offered "that would be a reasonable deal and as an act of good faith from the goblin kingdom to the new heir of the potter family all the spells minus the unbreakable charm will be keyed to their users which will be done on delivery. Agreed?" Ragnock asks Hermione and I "agreed" we both reply.

\- time skip Hogwarts new term -

Dumbledore's office

Dumbeldore is pacing around his room as he can no longer find the elder wand nor sense its presence.

"Where is the elder wand. I need to keep it safe from Tom, no matter the cost I must find it for the grater good."

DA Meeting

"today we will be practising the reducto curse. Hermione would you demonstrate?" I asked whilst gesturing to one of the dummies "REDUCTO" and a then the dummy was no longer in existence not even the particles survived. "Hermione has shown what a reducto can do to a person when over powered usually it will leave a very bloody mess and a stump if done normally." I explained to the class quickly whilst worrying over Hermione's performance. I rushed to her side "Hermione what was that about you've done this spell before and that never happened" I demanded "i don't know but Harry. I didn't use my wand..." Hermione informs me "do you think?" I asked "yep Boglrod did say to expect an increase in power." Hermione reasoned "Jesus Mya" I exclaimed "you need to retrain your magic what if something like this happens in one of our classes or in the hallway."

"Don't worry" said one voice "Mya we'll help" said another "you" said another "hey that's our thing!" yelled 2 voices at the third voice "but I always looked like fun I wanted to try" answered a musical female voice. "thanks Fred, George, Luna I appreciate it." Hermione said as she gave them each a hug. "well the session is about to end so how about we start training you for an hour at the end of each session?" I asked Hermione but it was aimed for everyone "sure that would be fine" was the general reply

\- a couple of weeks later -

Hermione has been training nearly non-stop to get her magic back under control I'm so proud of her. We're all relaxing in the RoR in our animaguse forms (not telling yet) when suddenly Hermione's form begins to grow at a accelerated rate but she doesn't seem to notice. I change back and catch Hermione's attention causing her to return to her original size. I gesture for her to change back so we could talk and for the others to do the same. "did anyone else notice Hermione's form growing a moment ago?" I asked the others Luna, Fred and George all said they did but Hermione said she didn't notice anything. "Hermione what where you thinking about when you were in Nightshades form?" I asked her "well I was thinking about how I would look at a larger size and if only I could carry passanger like yours and Luna's forms can." she replied "i thought it would be something similar to that. It the same with the invisibility its controllable buy your thought its one of you MoD powers. Just one more thing to train, we could see if you could focus it to one aspect of your body and if it only work in Nightshades form." I suggested.

-next morning Saturday-

an owl land in front of me and Hermione "I recognise that bird harry it's the same one from when we was at Grimmuled." Hermione said. We left the great hall to read the letter.

Dear Mr Potter and Miss Granger

Your order, will be ready to pick up from 11am this morning.

Bring those whom are to be bound to the delivery.

Yours sincerely

Boglrod, Head of all Potter Accounts and

Ragnock, Head of Gringots bank

"we need to hurry its 10:20 already and we need to get Luna..." I trailed off as I saw Luna walking towards us "or not get Luna." I amended. I used the cloak to cover Luna and myself, whilst Hermione used her invisibility to make it to the shrieking shack for 11:05 am. Boglrod was waiting for us along with Ragnock who gave the weapons to the appropriate people

Me = 1, broad sword and 4 daggers

Luna = 1, rapier sword and 4 daggers

Hermione = 2, katanas and 4 daggers

after the weapons were given out we were told by Ragnock that all we had to do was "cut yourself on each of your blades and say the spell 'magicis meis vinculum sanguinis vinculo sanguinis dummodo vos' (bond to me and my magic bond to my blood so only my blood may use you) each time if you wish to allow others to use the blades you have to cut them with the blades and preform the spell 'sunt non bonum inimicum pati haec amicitia crescere' (they are good not foe allow this freindship to grow) and this will enable them to use which ever blade this is cast on untill the day they die."

\- time skip 2 weeks late easter term start tomorrow -

 _we have been training in all of our free time in order to master our swords and daggers we have done quite well Hermione most of all she can now controle her magic and has mastered working with 2 katanas at once, she isn't an expert in sword play but she can use them both to a devistating effect. Me however i've learnt a lot about how to weild my sword correctly but i have trouble using my daggers accuratly Luna and Hermione are experst with them and they do try to help me but it doesn's seem to be ving an affect that i can see but i can sence somthing and it doesn't feel good but it does feel like it must be compleated i wonder what this feeling means?_ I thought to myself whilst Luna and hermione sat talking about what sort of holidays they will go on when Voldimorts dead. "well I want to go to a place where I could be close to nature but still refind their would have to be streams or rivers around that are filled with clear running water. Ah well a girl can dream can't she Luna? Well its nearly cerfew so we'd best head back to the dorms to get ready for tomorrow. Coming Luna, Harry?" Hermione asked us as she waited at the door in the Room of Requierments for us. "give us a min to get everything" and luna and I followed Hermione's example and attached out basilisk fang blades to us and made for the door. As we stepped out we were caught in a raging river where I swear that I could see horses leading the rapid water. Is that a girl I See holding a sick child on the horse she looked startled to see us unlit the child started to have a fit.

"Frodo stay with us, come on fight" I heard her say.

End of chap


End file.
